


Élever une enfant c'est toute une aventure

by malurette



Series: Des vignettes entre les albums [1]
Category: Yoko Tsuno (Comics)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Rosée is just so cute, happily adopted, honorary uncle, i swear i'll update this someday
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>futur recueil de drabbles & mini-fics sur la relation parentale entre Yoko et Rosée.<br/>1ère vignette : Est-ce vraiment un jeu d'enfant ?<br/>2ème : Une rédaction à faire. <br/>3ème : Rosée et son premier ami.<br/>4ème : L'apprentissage des sciences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jeux d'enfants

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La famille de son cœur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/363884) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les petites filles modèles, est-ce que ça existe seulement ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pas vraiment un jeu d'enfant...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnages :** Yoko et Rosée du Matin  
>  **Genre :** gen/familial  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Les petites filles modèles » pour Kiranagio (octobre '09)  
>  **Note :** peut servir de pièce compagne à ma fic plus longue "Un prénom d'enfant"  
>  **Continuité :** après _Le Dragon de Hong-Kong_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175

Yoko a cru que ça serait facile de devenir la mère de Rosée. Tant que c'était une petite fille perdue sur sa route qui avait besoin d'une grande sœur de procuration, le rôle était facile à tenir. Rosée était adorable et toujours obéissante, et câline. Mais maintenant qu'elle a vraiment entre les mains la responsabilité d'en faire une jeune fille bien, les choses deviennent plus difficiles. Leur relation de nouvelle mère à fille adoptives ne tombe pas du ciel, il leur faut la construire.

Même sans penser à tout le travail administratif que ça va lui demander pour rendre l'adoption et l'acquisition d'une nouvelle nationalité officielles, rien que le quotidien peut être semé d'embûches sur les plus petites choses.

Les petites filles modèles qui s'élèvent toutes seules, obéissent immédiatement, ne font jamais de caprice, ça n'existe pas ; élever une fillette pour de vrai est plus compliqué que de jouer à la poupée.

Yoko a alors une pensée émue pour sa propre maman, en imaginant combien elle-même, poupée préférée ou non, a dû être loin d'être une enfant modèle.


	2. Une aventure formidable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rosée et un devoir de rédaction à faire : Raconte une aventure formidable que tu voudrais vivre."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une aventure formidable  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnages :** Yoko Tsuno, Pol Pitron, Rosée-du-matin  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** "rosée" + contrainte accessoire "ni anime ni manga" pour 31_jours (29 juillet '06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Question rituelle que la maman active mais responsable pose au baby-sitter en rentrant d’une longue journée de travail : 

« Alors, elle a été sage?  
\- Comme une image ou une poupée de porcelaine. Sauf qu’elle a eu un B en rédaction et pour moi ça méritait un D !  
\- Allons donc ?  
\- « Raconte une aventure formidable que tu voudrais vivre. »  
\- Hé bien ?  
\- Elle voulait aller dans un grand parc d’attractions ! avec ses amies – et moi en baby-sitter – pour faire du Grand Huit et se goinfrer de barbe-à-papa. » déclare Pol, incarnation de la Dissertation Bafouée. Ce qui tombe complètement à plat... 

Yoko en rit presque :  
« Et pourquoi pas ? Si on pouvait se libérer le week-end prochain, tu pourrais lui faire plaisir…  
\- Mais enfin ! cette gamine a voyagé dans les étoiles, dans le passé, a vu des dragons, des gens bleus, des princesses impériales, des étoiles monstrueuses, des peintres givrés et j’en passe et des meilleures, et pour elle une fabuleuse aventure c’est d’aller au parc d’attractions ?  
\- …Ça me semble raisonnable, à moi. Rosée du Matin reste une petite fille, et si je ne me trompe, pour ce devoir il était question de ce qu’elle _voudrait_ vivre d’excitant, pas de ce qu’elle a _réellement_ vu ? »


	3. Elle l'aime grand comme ça

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les autres enfants élèvent parfois des lézards comme compagnons. Rosée en a eu un bien plus beau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Elle l'aime grand comme ça  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnages :** Rosée du Matin et Dai Loon  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Continuité :** _Le dragon de Hong Kong_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175

Rosée du Matin a vécu sa petite enfance heureuse avec ses parents. Elle avait sa maman : la plus jolie, et son papa : le plus fort du monde. Il y avait aussi leurss amis qui avaient toujours des trucs rigolos à lui montrer avec les poissons, et son grand-père qui connaissait les meilleures histoires. Et puis son dragon à elle ! 

Enfant unique, elle n’a pas de concept de fratrie ; c’est comme ça, c’est tout. Pas non plus beaucoup de camarades de jeux de son âge, mais quelle importance quand on a un Dai Loon ? Il a commencé plus petit qu’elle et grandi ensuite beaucoup plus vite. D’autres enfants élèvent des lézards normaux comme animaux, elle en a un géant ! Son meilleur ami pour la vie. Elle n’a pas compris qu’on veuille les séparer : Dai Loon n’est pourtant pas méchant. 

Elle n’a pas bien compris tout de suite non plus quand Papa et Maman sont partis en mer pour toujours. Ils ne reviendront plus, dit Grand-Père. Heureusement Dai Loon, lui, revient encore quand elle l’appelle.


	4. Métrologie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La plus petite variation de la grandeur G à mesurer que l’appareil est capable de détecter, ça veut dire ..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Métrologie et électronique  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnages :** Yoko Tsuno et Rosée du Matin  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « résolution » pour muse_random   
> **Continuité :** post _Le dragon de Hong Kong_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Rosée regarde Yoko ausculter un bidule électroménager en panne et s’émerveille. Le machin avec ses fils, ses aiguilles et son cadran donne des chiffres qui clignotent et qui bougent. Yoko les lit, le déplace, dessoude un composant et en ajoute selon ce qu’il lui dit. Ça ressemble à de la magie !  
Quand elle demande ce qu’ils veulent dire en pointant le côté de l’écran, Yoko explique comment le multimètre mesure avec précision les plus petites variations de tension, d’intensité, comme une différence apparemment infime peut faire une grande différence.   
Ça ne la renseigne pas beaucoup, mais elle écoute avec attention.


End file.
